Taylor Say, Chad Do
by Kassaremidybelljesslynn
Summary: This goes with chapter 3 of why i love you. It can be read by itself though. This explains why Chad and Ryan switched clothing. NO SLASH, just a warning if that's what you think it is, but plenty of chaylor and slight ryartha. or is it just ryan/martha?


Taylor Say, Chad Do

Summary: In my story Why I Love You, it seems that Jason is really afraid of Taylor and that Chad is willing to jump off a bridge if Taylor told him to. So this explains why Chad and Ryan switch clothes in HSM2.

Note: Ryan's his own person, right? Well, don't you think that if he'd been doing everything Sharpay told him to, he'd wind up the way he acts now? So this is a fiction that shows Chad and Ryan interacting in a brotherly way, not a romantic way. I'm posting this mostly because whenever I read a fic about Ryan and Chad, they're always romantic. So here you go, a brotherly fiction about the two. Enjoy.

"Ryan, I love your outfit!" Taylor squeals.

"Thanks Taylor," Ryan says.

"Chad, I love the new team uniforms!" Martha compliments.

"Thanks Martha," Chad says.

Ryan didn't know why, but he got a little jealous when Martha complimented Chad. _She's a Wildcat you idiot! You can't fall for her! _The part of him that still worshiped Sharpay says, scared. _Guess what you idiot? You're a Wildcat too. Always have been, always will be. _The more sensible part of him says. _You're not Sharpay's poodle anymore, and you're allowed to like whoever you want!  
_While this is happening, something is running through Taylor's mind. She grins evilly and looks at Martha. Martha has the same look on her face. She grabs Ryan and pulls him to another table. "Hey Chad, come here for a second," she says, leading him away from the table.

"What's up?" he asks.

"Could you do something for me?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"This is going to sound really weird, but I want to see what you'd look like wearing white, so could you and Ryan switch clothes?" she asks.

"Um..." Chad stares at her, dumbfounded. "I guess." He walks over to Ryan who looks just as confused as he feels. "Did Martha just ask you to..."

"...to switch clothes with you? Yeah," Ryan finishes. "Do you think we should though?"

"There's something I've learned over the months: If Taylor says it, you do it. No questions asked. So let's go," Chad says. The two walk into the bathroom.

Taylor and Martha inform Gabriella what they're doing. Not long later, Jason and Kelsi walk over.

"Where's Chad and Ryan?" Kelsi asks.

"In the bathroom," Taylor says evilly. Gabriella is laughing her ass off, trying not to choke. "We're going to go get some nachos and hot dogs. Don't drink my soda!" Taylor announces.

"Hey!" Ryan and Chad see Jason and Kelsi with a bunch of hot dogs. They sit down and start to eat.

"Hello? That's mines!" Jason says.

"Taylor and Gabriella are going to go get some more!" Chad says. He starts shaking the ketchup bottle. He loves ketchup. "Alright, so you call that a 'little game'." Chad asks.

"Little...league...world series..." Ryan says. Chad looks at him.

"New Port, Rhode Island..." Chad shakes his head.

"Champs." Jason gaps at them. Chad hits Ryan's head. Taylor and Gabriella walk over and hug the two guys.

"Hey, nice hat!" Taylor says. Gabriella giggles. "You look nice Chad!" Taylor laughs.

"Shut up Taylor," Chad says, blushing.

"Chad, is there something you would like to ask Ryan?" Martha asks. Chad looks at her. "About our after game activities?"

"Oh, right! Hey Evans, want to go with us to Gabriella's place? We're having a victory party," Chad says.

"Sure! Wait… how did you know to throw a victory party?" Ryan asks.

"Well we didn't. But we wanted some of Ms. Montez's brownies so we were going to have a party no matter what," Chad explains.

"That works!" Ryan says, laughing.

"Ryan, you look nice!" Martha says.

"Thanks," he mumbles.

_Aww, I may have made Evans a match! _Chad thinks. "Too cute," Chad whispers to Martha.

"Shut up Taylor say, Chad do!" Martha shoots back.

"That is not true, I am not whipped!" he protests. "I'm not whipped!" he insists to Taylor.

"Whatever honey," Taylor says.


End file.
